A light in the darkness
by thunderblast101
Summary: Kate an average teen finds Jazz in her backyard.Jazz is injered badly and stays with her till he can travel once again.She Slowly falls for jazz and his wonderfull charm.R&R Jazz x OC


Author note:This was a random story i just made up to vent csome of my energy if you all want me to countinue please review!By the way i do not own Transformers!

Chapter 1 Suprise Guest

I sat in my room watching t.v. on a stormy night. The power went out and I would stare out into the darkness looking for a friend something that could help me through the dark night.I cringed as I herard the thunder from out side.I was very scared of the dark and couldent wait till tommorow morning.

As I looked deeper into the darkness of my dimly lit room I began to see figures that would Watch me. One of them told me that He was my frined and I shoukdent be afraid. So I lisened to my new friend as seemed to disappear into the darkness of my room.I closed my eyes only to open them again to see my friend. He would sit in the corner and tell me things like what was going to happen in the future.

After that night my friend seemed to alwas be around when I needed him. But I could only really feel him in the darkness of my room. I told my Mother about my Mom about my Friend but she told me he wasent real. I knew he was real though.As I became to trust him I began to see him more often than just the darkness of the night.

I began to see him in the day light to.I diden't tell my mom about that either. He was my best friend and after a long time He told me his name.Kyle.I told kyle about eery thing. . But as I grew older I used to begin to dout he was real and that made him mad. He strated to be mean to me and scarred me at night.

He would turn out the power randomly and would creap up on me in the darkness I realized the darkness was when he was strongest so I Tried to forget him but he would alwas be there eating off of my fear.To this day I still remember him but not like I used to.I thought as I got older I would never have him interfer in my life but I was wrong he made it so every on in my school hate me. But I never gave up.

Though one day changed it all for me.He helped me through the darkness and helped me realize who he really was.

* * *

present day:...

I was sitting in my house Watching something on discovery chanel when out of no where I heard a large bang.I quickaly stood up and glanced out the window. I was shocked at what I saw. I giant figure laying down in my back yard.I hurried up and ran out side to this strange Thing that had landed in my back yard.It was a robot like from some sci-fi Shows I used to watch.As I looked him over he looked like he was in preetty bad shape cuts and scraps covered his medal body with green fluid running down.I was definetaly Anxious.It dident move at all it just sat there.

I looked him over one last hime befor climing up on his form. I was scared yeah ,But I was curious too.He dident move. I guessed he was Knocked unconcions.I glanced down at him. He had a silver body. I avoided the green stuff because I dident know how it would affect me. I glanced down at an open place in his chest where it looked worst of all. This object had a faint glow. I felt bad for him and I reach down into his cheast and touched the object.

It flached to a bright burning light and I drew my hand back as the metal shifted back in place.I was a bit startled by this and watched as he slowly came back online. I could feel the gentle hum of his incides as I sat ontop of his chest. I sat out side wich seemed like hours till his azual mask flashed. I was a bit strtled. The robot thing was looking at me.It coocked his head to the side as he adjusted to his suroundings.Startled I backed up a bit .He watched me amused.

"Well Its nice to meet ya'"He said as he watched me. I frroze."The names Jazz."he replied. He layed his head back gazing up at the stars.

"Hi."I said horsally. I still coulden't get over the fact he was talking to me."My name is Kate."I replied.He looked up at me and smilled.

"Hello Kate."He said as he picked me up in one of his claw like hands and placed me down in front of him.He streatched."Well Im guessing you want to know what I am and what I am doing here."He watched me."I am what you would call a Autobot.I come from the planet cybertron. My planet was engulfed in war and we lost the only thing that could restore life to our planet. The All-Spark.It was lost in the farthest reaches of the galexy and landed on your planet Earth. A group of autobots came down and Serched for the cube. They found it but it was destroyed.We now take refuge here."I sat there lisening to him. Absorbing his story.

"Okay then."I said.He moed a bit but I realized he was still in pain. So I quickely spoke up."You can stay here Jazz till you get better."I told him.I dident know why but I really wanted him to stay here.

"'kay I guess I'll stay for a bit."he said settling himself down in my back yard.I yawned lazely and I walked back into my house.I was really warn out and I know that tommorow would be intresting.


End file.
